No Need for a Ghost
by datexan
Summary: Tenchi in an attempt to stop Ayeka and Ryoko's fighting gets blasted and dies. This covers what happens in his death, the wake, the Funeral, the announcement to the Emperor and the end. Complete! ch 3 replaced for bad formatting
1. The death of Tenchi

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: No need to be a Ghost, The Death of Tenchi

Things at the Masaki house had been close to normal after the Emperor and his two wives left. Ayeka and Ryoko still got into fights over Tenchi while Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu tried to stop them, occasionally. But with these two sometimes they just had a strong urge to fight no matter what happened. As with all the mornings before Tenchi awoke to find a pair of golden eyes watching him, which scared him at first, but he was not as upset as he normally was.

"Ryoko, why..." he thought about his words and remembered how he had asked her that same question over and over again and the answer is always the same. She is worried about him and wants to make sure he is safe. He let out a sigh and changed his question for once. "Why, don't you try just sitting in my chair instead?" Caught by surprise at his change in questions she tried to think of an answer, but could not. She looked into his brown eyes and could see concern and something else. He broke the silence as he asked her; "May I get up now?"

She blushed and let him up for some reason she did not feel the need to throw herself on him this morning; perhaps she was still surprised at what he said? As she sat on the edge of his bead her mind still thinking about his question, not so much the answer, but why did he change it and why was he giving her permission?

Looking up she saw that he was already dressed and was now in front of her holding out a hand, "Ryoko, it time for breakfast, let's got eat."

Blushing again she took his hand as he helped her up, thoughts invaded his mind too that this was a nice quiet morning and he could get used to this. Inwardly his mind screamed, "What! What do you mean get used to it?" Trying hard he shrugged off the thoughts and let go of her hand as they exited his room. But the tranquil moment of peace was then shattered.

"RYOKO! What do you think that you're doing in Lord Tenchi's room you demon!"

It took her a minute to realize that Ayeka had said something for she was still lost in this morning's peace. When she did look up and saw Ayeka and how upset she was Ryoko just laughed and started the normal routine. "Oh come off it princess, we were just having a little fun." To show off she grabbed Tenchi's arm and placed her head against his shoulder. "Last night was wonderful Tenchi!" Even Tenchi was shocked at the innuendo but he did not jump as he normally would.

"You demon get your filthy hands off him or I'm warning you!" She was starting to loose control of herself at the mere thought of Ryoko and Tenchi together.

Ayeka was about to act when Tenchi moved between them. "Stop this right now!" Both looked at him with a sad look. "Look nothing happened last night and all we did this morning was talk!" Tenchi was starting to show signs that he was both upset and disappointed. The constant fighting was wearing him out. He turned to Ryoko, "Look, nothing happened last night. So please, please, for me... Stop making those comments, ok?"

Ryoko looked into his eyes and she at first thought he was scolding her, but in his eyes there was something else, he was pleading with her. Letting go of his arm she did the one thing that stunned both Tenchi and Ayeka; "I'm sorry, nothing happened, I was... just playing." She was about to teleport away when she noticed he had hold of her arm now. Not wrapped around it, he just was holding her arm in one hand.

Tenchi held her there hoping she would not go away, even though she could teleport away he tried to keep her from doing so. He put his other hand on Ayeka's arm. "Ayeka, please, stop jumping to conclusions. I just want one morning of peace, please?" He wanted to say more to her, but if he corrected her too much he knew that she would feel as though she was not acting like a princess should.

She looked at the floor then at him and said to them both, "I'm… sorry… for jumping to conclusions," she had seen in his eyes that he was hurt over what she had said and did so she also added, "I… am… sorry for calling you that Ryoko."

Tenchi smiled as she apologized to them both. Ryoko who was speechless as he turned back to look at her again. He gave Ryoko another smile before letting go of both of them before proceeding downstairs to breakfast. The rest of the day went by with out a problem. There were no fights and no new holes in the house that needed to be patched. The evening meal was even quiet.

When Tenchi turned in for the night he knew Ryoko would be there sooner or later so he pulled a chair up close to the bed and placed a blanket on it for her. He let out a sigh as he thought about waking up to see her. The first few times it happened he screamed and tried to run out. Looking back that was possibly not the best thing to do, as she had not tried anything.

Shortly after he laid down for bed he could smell Ryoko's perfume as she entered, so he kept his eyes shut as if expecting her to start hovering over him any minute. Instead he heard the sound or cloth rustling and the familiar creak of the chair. Smiling inwardly he knew that she was there and sitting in the chair. He drifted off to sleep as he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing.

When he awoke the next morning he turned over to see Ryoko still in the chair, but this time asleep. His mind tried to tell him to run as this could only lead to trouble, but seeing how peaceful she was just sitting there he could not help but smile. He got up and changed clothes as she slept, but he kept an eye on her in case she was pretending. When it was obvious that she was really asleep and not waking up any time soon he pulled back the covers on his bead and laid her in them.

On contact she seemed to relax even more as she smiled and continued to dream. He sat in the chair for a moment watching her before he left. He joined the others downstairs for breakfast before heading out for his daily chores. When Ryoko did wake up she did so slowly. First her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of last night were in her mind, she had entered his room again and was about to start her nightly ritual when she noticed the chair and the blanket.

Upon seeing those she knew that he had set them up for her and she was expected. A smile crept across her face as she took the place reserved for her at his side. After hours of watching him she too drifted off to sleep. But something was different now, her legs were not bent, and neither was her body. Jumping up she looked down to see that she had been in his bed. Fear gripped her at the realization that she had been sleeping there and if he knew he would be furious!

But he was missing, so she started looking around and found the clock. According to the time he should have woke up hours ago. She tried hard to remember what happened, last night. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the chair, but how did she end up in his bed?

Phasing through the floor she went into the kitchen to find Sasami almost finished with cleaning up after this morning breakfast. "Good morning Ryoko!" The little girl was smiling and happy as ever.

"Um, morning Sasami, um, do you know where Tenchi is?" Ryoko was nervous for once but the girl started to snicker, then finally laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Ryoko, but Tenchi thought you might ask about him after you missed breakfast." The girl laughed as Ryoko looked puzzled, "But he had me save some breakfast for you." Sasami then pulled out a tray from the refrigerator and gave it to Ryoko for breakfast. "Oh and Tenchi is training, before he goes into the field this morning."

Ryoko thanked her then had her breakfast. After eating she asked Sasami to show her how to clean up the dishes. Upon hearing the request Sasami was not sure what to make of it, but decided to go ahead and show her. Ryoko then helped her finish cleaning up the dishes and even put them away. With that chore done she headed out to the field. Ayeka had seen her fly towards the field and curiosity swept over her so she followed Ryoko. When she got there Ryoko was already near Tenchi talking, so she slowly crept towards her.

Ryoko had found Tenchi and landed near him, and for once she did not immediately try to grope on him, which surprised him a little. "Tenchi, um what… happened last night?"

"What do you mean Ryoko?"

"Well, I was sitting in your chair… and when I woke up this morning… I was in your bed? Did we do, well, I mean did I do anything..." She desperately tried to find a way to ask him what happened when a shout rang out. Ayeka had been there and had heard Ryoko say that she was in Tenchi's bed.

"Ryoko! Of all the things! After Lord Tenchi was so kind to you this is how you replay him by seducing him in his sleep!" She had already forgot how he had asked her to not jump to conclusions. "I should have expected this from you, demon, you witch! You are nothing but a harlot who seeks to defile men!"

Ayeka had seen how Tenchi stood up for her the other day and had seen the smile he gave Ryoko but she refused to do anything about it, but it was painfully obvious that this vile creature would never change and she repaid his kindness with her lecherous activities. Ryoko was visibly hurt, and was about to cry when her battle mode took over.

Ryoko jumped back as she phased into her battle suit. Tenchi had seen the confusion in Ryoko's eyes as she was unaware of what he had done and now they were fighting again. Both girls powered up and with anger, resentment, and even bitterness in both their minds they let out a massive attack on one another. Tenchi though had jumped between them to calm them down but they only saw each other so when the blast came he had no where to go.

The two blasts met with Tenchi in the middle of a blinding flash accompanied with a thunderous boom. Dirt and carrots flew about as the ground shook from the impact. Everyone from his grandfather in the shrine to Sasami and Mihoshi in the house felt the resulting quake. Washu had been in her lab studying some experiments when a few alarms went off and she saw the readouts of the quake. She easily found the source as her monitor showed Ryoko and Ayeka standing white faced in front of each other.

They were looking at something and soon Washu saw it too. Tenchi was there between them now on the ground, his body charred and smoldering. Ayeka hit her knees as she looked at Tenchi. Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!" Her voice was full of anguish and pain.

Washu created a portal right to that spot and went there as fast as possible. She took some of his life signs and then pulled him back into her lab followed by a distraught Ayeka and a crying Ryoko.


	2. Tenchi's Wake

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: No need to be a Ghost, Tenchi' Wake

After the flash Tenchi stood between the girls surprised at first that he was still standing then he started going off again trying to tell them to stop fighting. But Ryoko's scream brought him out of his tirade. He looked back and forth at them. Ayeka was on her knees, and Ryoko was crying. He took a step to Ryoko to stop her tears and that's when he felt something unusual, or rather he felt nothing.

Tenchi looked down to see his feet touching the ground, but he could not feel it. Then as he looked back to the spot where he had been he saw his body on the ground. He tried to touch his body but his hand passed through it. "This is strange." He spoke aloud but to no one in particular. He tried again to comfort Ryoko, but his hand passed through her as well. And the same happened to Ayeka.

When Washu appeared he tried to talk to her but she walked through him right to where his body lay. He watched in mortified silence as all three girls looked over his body and then carried it back to her lab. Tenchi followed the three hoping to be able to talk to someone. But in her lab Washu had no good news for either girl.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, I am sorry but..." She could not bring herself to say it, but Tenchi's body had no visible signs that he was still alive. Tenchi could see the fear in their eyes as Washu spoke and then paused. Finally she brought herself to say, "I am sorry but he appears to be dead."

Both girls began crying harder over their lost love at their own hands. Washu placed his body in a sleeping chamber for the time being. Then she left to go tell the others. Ryoko and Ayeka looked at his lifeless face and they knew that they had killed their love.

Ryoko turned to Ayeka first, "Ayeka, I, I can't go on like this I, I can't face the others." Ryoko began to cry harder as Ayeka took the crying pirate in her arms and tried to calm her while she cried too.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, why couldn't you become friends before. I've waited a long time to see you two being nice to each other." He then realized that if his body were dead then that meant that he was dead too, so why was he still here? He looked at his own body; he saw the burns on his lifeless old shell.

Just a short time later everyone had assembled in the lab. Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, and even his dad and grandfather were here. Washu then began to console everyone as she told those assembled that he was dead, none of her scanners could pick up any sign of life. But she had placed him in suspended animation to preserve him and his memory.

Tenchi watched as everyone was crying and telling stories of things that he had done for them. Remembering and cherishing his past. He listened intently as each one, one by one talked about him.

To his and everyone else's astonishment Ryoko told them how she had seen him on his mother's back many years ago as an infant, then how he used to come there and play. She told them just like she told Ayeka how all she wanted since seeing him that first time was to be with him. At first she just had wanted a friend, as she had never had anyone want to be around her, like he seemed to. Never had she known love or what it was but while she relayed those events everyone, including Tenchi could tell that she loved him. As she spoke she could not hold back the tears as event after event played before her eyes, of how she threatened Kagato to leave him alone. Even how she escaped her imprisonment when she thought he might have been hurt.

Ayeka realized now why Ryoko had said that she would destroy Kagato even if it killed her, because she had nothing else to live for. As all of them relived the moments of their lives with Tenchi he could not help but feel sorry for Ryoko. No one ever showed her kindness or love. Tenchi knew he was guilty too, of not showing her his love, sure he had shown her kindness, but he never told her how he felt.

This went on for several hours and everyone was crying as they all talked about him. He had never known he had meant this much to them. As night fell everyone went upstairs for the night, Ryoko being the last one to leave. Instead of going to her room she instead went into Tenchi's. He followed her in as she kneeled on the floor and cried over his bed. He wanted so much to comfort her, to place his hand on her and let her know that everything would be all right.

After an hour of her crying she climbed into his bed and covered herself up with his sheets. She stayed like this till she cried herself to sleep. Tenchi would have cried if he could, but without a body he could do nothing more then watch. He finally lay down behind her and wrapped his ghostly arms around her hoping for one night with her to ease her pain.

As she slept images of the past day haunted her. But then she felt something, not anything physical, but in her mind telling her that all will be ok. She tried to accept it but without him she had no reason to live especially since she had killed him.

As she slept her dreams tormented her with the vision of Tenchi jumping between them just as the blast hit him from either side. She cried out his name softly as she wept. "I have killed him... I am just the monster that everyone thinks I am. Lifting her arm up she created an energy sword and placed it to her chest. Tenchi watched in horror as she did this.

She whispered, "I can't live without him." Rising the sword up she then tried to pierce her broken heart with it, but for some reason her arm would not move. Tenchi had tried to stop her by grabbing her hand or her arm but his hands passed right through her. He then noticed that even though he could pass through her there was one place where he could not. His hand was able to hold onto her gem, and since she used that hand to create the sword he could then hold her arm and sword away from her.

Unable to move her arm Ryoko thought it was her own cowardice that would not allow her to continue. Canceling the sword she cried even more, as she could not live without him and she could not kill herself. Curling up on his bed she could smell him, and it brought her some comfort as she cried herself to sleep.

In his new form he needed no sleep, he did not even know how to sleep anymore. He held her that night trying to comfort her. As he stroked his fingers down her arm his fingers stopped at her gem. He touched it and marveled at how it seemed to be real to him. Wrapping his fingers around the gem he lifted it up and surprisingly her arm lifted too.

He placed her arm back down and thought he must be asleep or dreaming because that should not be possible. Sure he had tried to stop her from killing herself just a few moments ago, but he was not sure if he stopped her or if she had stopped herself. As he lay there with her he placed his hand on the gem and spoke softly to her, "Ryoko, I don't blame you for this."

Instantly she jumped up and screamed. He looked at her puzzled as she was sweating profusely. Soon everyone had run into the room looking at her. "I, I..." that was all she could say.

"Ryoko? What's wrong are you ok?" Ayeka was truly concerned, as Ryoko seemed to be frightened.

Looking at the floor she said back, "I'm sorry I… I guess I was having a bad dream… I guess." She did not want to tell them that she had heard his voice and that he did not blame her. But how did she know that? He had to blame her, if not for her then he would still be alive. The rest of the night she spent with Ayeka and Sasami. All three were sleeping in Tenchi's room.

He surveyed the scene then sat in the corner to think. About dawn he moved over to Ayeka and placed his hand on her arm just like he did to Ryoko. Just to see if there was some place that he could touch her too, but he could not find any such spot on her. He returned to Ryoko and taking the gem in his hand again he tried to lift it and to his surprise it happened again.

As he held her gem he spoke to her, "Ryoko, tell Ayeka that I forgive her." Just as before Ryoko screamed and jumped up. Stepping back to the door she tried to move away but the wall stopped her. Ayeka and Sasami were awake in an instant looking at the terrified look on her face.

"Ryoko? What's wrong?" They both were concerned, as Ryoko seemed to be terrified. Ryoko could feel a tingling sensation around her gem and was unable to explain it.

Tenchi still had his hand on her wrist. And he repeated, "tell her."

Ryoko looked down and smiled, "Ayeka… I-I'm not sure… if it was a dream or not, but… when I was asleep… I heard Tenchi say that he forgave you."

Ayeka stumbled back as she looked at Ryoko. Tenchi smiled, as he knew that he had found a link, something that could help. As he smiled his feelings of happiness swept over Ryoko and she too smiled.

It was not long before everyone had shown up at the sound of Ryoko's scream again. However, they saw that Ryoko was smiling this time and Ayeka was the one in fear. Poor Sasami was confused as ever. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko and said to her still holding her gem, "I forgive you too."

Ryoko began to cry as she smiled; somehow she knew that he forgave her too. Looking up at Washu she said proudly, "He forgave us. H-He forgave Ayeka… and me." She could not help but smile, as everyone looked at her bewildered and confused.

Washu looked at her and at first thought Ryoko had gone insane, but she was smiling, a true smile. She was happy. Tenchi could tell that her gem had created a link to her, but he did not know how long it would last. He let go of her and stepped back. Ryoko looked at her gem and felt the tingling go away, and she looked sad again, but she knew that he forgave her.

Sasami went downstairs to fix breakfast, but no one was really hungry. Ayeka still looked terrified of Ryoko, and Ryoko was definitely not acting like herself. Ryoko spent the rest of the day in her favorite spot, sitting up in a tree with the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. 

It took some time for Ayeka to calm down, as she had accepted the fact that since she was the first to strike then she was the one responsible for his death. "How could he forgive me? He asked me not to jump to conclusions and I did, I acted rashly and very unbecoming of a princess. Now because of me he's dead! How can he forgive me?" The thought that he did forgive her seemed totally impossible, she could not even forgive herself.

That night Ryoko Slept in Tenchi's bed again but this time without nightmares. Tenchi lay next to her his hand on her gem again. It seemed to comfort them both as he did that. But as he lay there he kept thinking of how, how could he talk to Ryoko if he was truly dead? And why could he pass through everything except her gem it did not seem right, it was far from any logical or rational thought.


	3. Tenchi's Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: No need to be a Ghost, Tenchi's Funeral

The following day was the day that they had set aside as Tenchi's funeral. He was to be laid to rest beside his mothers' grave. As he looked about it seemed such a lovely sight, but everyone was sad and was on the brink of tears or crying already. Everyone was seated in front of an elaborate casket that Washu had designed. He looked at himself in the casket and he knew that something was not right. He could not be dead and still able to touch Ryoko like he had.

As his grandfather performed the ceremony everyone was crying and his dad was the worst. Tenchi noticed Ryoko was next to him so he took hold of her gem and moved her arm to his shoulder. As her hand touched him, Tenchi saw a panicked look appear on Ryoko's face. When his dad patted her hand, he did not even look up at her, as he took it to mean that she understood.

Katsuhito saw her look and pondered why she had done that. It did not occur to him that he had stopped talking. He began again with it where he thought he left off as he kept an eye on Ryoko. Tenchi saw her look too and he knew that he moved her arm in broad daylight with her awake! So, he must still be connected to this world somehow.

Tenchi concentrated hard and removed her hand from his father shoulder. He looked at Ryoko and told her to 'relax.' Ryoko was very scared at seeing her arm move without her say so, but she heard the word relax so she tried. She felt her arm pulling her forward so she moved with it. It moved her so that she was standing a few feet from his casket. Again the feeling of her arm tugging down caused some fear but she went with it. Everyone was watching her, and wondering what could she be doing.

Concentrating hard with his hand on her gem an energy ball appeared in her hand. Ayeka stood up, "Ryoko! What has gotten into you?"

Ryoko looked at everyone and crying she said, "I-I don't know what's wrong… I'm not doing this!"

Looking into Ryoko's eyes he saw her fear and he said, "Trust me." Ryoko nodded. "Good now take it in your hand."

Ryoko looked at the energy ball and noticed that it had a blue sheen to it instead of her normal color. She squeezed her hand and everyone was surprised to see a blue energy sword form. Still holding her gem Tenchi moved the sword to the ground and wrote the words that nearly caused several to faint. He began to write as they repeated out loud each character slowly.

"D…o…n't b…u…r…y," they all said in unison. Washu stepped over to Ryoko.

"Ryoko, I know you don't want to see him go, but..."

She froze as her daughters' hand wrote the word, "m…e." Everyone looked on as Ryoko cried Tenchi looked at her smiled. Ryoko felt a calmness wash over her as she looked at her wrist. She stood up and turned to everyone.

"For the past few days… I have felt… something strange around my gem… and I think Tenchi can use it to talk to me." Sasami nearly fainted. Ayeka looked horrified again. Turning to Washu, "Mom, if he can still talk to me and do this then is it possible that he's... alive?"

Her mom searched for an answer then her face lit up. "Yes! He can be, but I am not sure where. Ryoko, when you two fought it must have separated him from his body, that is why he appears dead!" She began crying for joy as she finished, "Which means that all we have to do is find out where he went and then he can return to his body!"

Everyone cheered as Ryoko and her mother hugged each other. Ayeka realized that this was how Ryoko knew that Tenchi had forgiven her. Quickly they all took his body back to the lab where Washu told them that she created a stasis tube and put his body in it as she could not allow it to deteriorate. Even when he was about to be buried, he would be buried in that tube.

Washu spent the next several hours working in her lab trying to locate what dimension or plane of existence or whatever he was at. So far, she was not having any luck. Since Ryoko seemed to be the only one he could communicate with she had wanted Ryoko to stay in the lab with her. Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki all stayed in the living room waiting for word of his condition. Tenchi's father was a nervous wreak as in one week he had lost his son, was attending his funeral and then found out that he was not dead after all.

While Ryoko waited in the lab she continued to feel that sensation around her gem and she now associated that with Tenchi being there. Every time she would feel it, she would look up expecting to see him. Every time though all she could see was the lab before her, but she could feel him smiling at her. It was getting late in the day and everyone was getting restless. Ayeka's brother had returned to his shrine while Mihoshi and Sasami tried to make dinner. Unsure if they should include Tenchi or not.

Ryoko had fallen asleep in a chair in the lab knowing that Tenchi was close. As she slept he asked her, "Ryoko, how was it that you could see me as a child?" In her dream she could picture his face and hear the question but she could not reply. After waking up she went to an extra bed in the lab and closed her eyes. This time not to sleep. Remembering from back in the cave she tried to separate herself from her physical form and after just a few moments she could feel herself pulling away again.

Now in her astral form she sat up and looked around. She could see her mom there and her body, but not Tenchi. She sat on the edge of the bed and wished that it had worked. It was then that she heard a familiar voice, "Hello Ryoko."

She jumped up and turned around and she saw him standing there. Joy over took her as she jumped at him. In this form they both could feel and touch the other, but nothing else around them. Resting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him, she tried to regain her composure. He just held her close and caressed her back and head. When she finally could look at him she said weakly, "Tenchi, I missed you. I was lost and alone without you!"

"I know, I watched over you as you slept in my bed these past few days." She looked up at him and could not help but wonder why or how could he stand to be near her when she caused this. Seeing her questions he spoke, "Ryoko do you know how you got in my bed the other day?" After shaking her head he responded, "Because I put you there. I didn't think you looked comfortable sitting in that chair. And nothing happened physically between us."

Barely able to talk she asked, "What, what do you mean physically?"

He smiled that smile that always calmed her down and spoke gently, "As I watched you sleep… I thought those times that we have spent together and I knew that I would do anything to protect you and keep you with me." She gazed into his eyes as he leaned in close to her, "Ryoko, it's because… I loved you that I put you there and that is why I had gone to rescue you from Kagato and then Clay. I can't live my life with out you."

She hugged him close as she spoke and in her mind all she ever wanted was someone to love her, even though she did not know love she craved it. He lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

"Ryoko, now that you have seen me you can help Washu locate me. Return to your body." She did not want to, as she had not seen him for so long. All she wanted was to be with him again. But grudgingly she did return to her body. When she woke up she was crying and it took her a few moments to stop before she could talk. "Mom... I mean Little Washu." At the sound of the word 'mom', Washu had turned around to see her daughter crying.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" Her mom came over to her and sat beside her with genuine concern that only a real mom can show.

"I, I saw him. He touched me and we talked." Washu's eyes' widened at this, but before she could ask, Ryoko told her. "I separated from my body like I did while in the cave and again like when you brought me back on the Soujya. In my astral form I could see and talk to Tenchi." Ryoko was near crying for joy as she told her mom what she just experienced.

Washu jumped up and shouted, "Eureka! I got it, I know what happened!" Washu ran over to her computers and began typing away furiously. She kept babbling that she knew where he was and how to get him back. Overcome with emotions Ryoko cried for a moment before leaving the lab to tell everyone else what was going on.

In short order, the lab was a buzz of activity as everyone was milling about behind the frantic genius as she worked on how to bring Tenchi back. When everyone was assembled, Washu finally spoke. "Back about two days ago something happened that shocked the whole household. It seemed as though Ryoko and Ayeka were about to kill each other when Tenchi in a desperate moment put himself in between them. The result was that his body and spirit separated. Having never experiencing that his body went into shock and shut down giving all appearances that he was dead. Since I put him in suspended animation his body has stopped deteriorating and is the same as it was at the time of the attack. We all now know that in fact he lives on and has been communicating through Ryoko's gem. Since we know how it happened and since Ryoko has now been able to see him as well." Washu paused so that the surprised looks would pass. "I think we can bring him home, but it is possible that the injuries that his body suffered can cause him to die when they are joined." Everyone looked down at the idea or bringing him back just to loose him again.

"That is why, I am not going to bring him back yet, instead I am going to repair his body so that he can come back without fear." All but Ryoko looked down at this as they could not talk to him or see him yet, but she could. Ayeka thought it was a ploy at first by Washu to allow Ryoko time with Tenchi, but after re-examining his body, she knew that they were right. "Ryoko, will you talk to Tenchi and see if this is ok?"

When she said that all eyes turned to Ryoko, and she felt that tingling feeling in her arm again. Tenchi was holding her gem. He looked at her smiling, "I understand, and will you repeat after me?" Ryoko just nodded.

He began to tell her something that he wanted her to repeat, once she had the whole message a tear formed as she told them, "He said that it's OK, and he knew it wouldn't be a problem for the greatest scientific genius in the universe." The others laughed, but Washu was touched that he had so much confidence in her after all the experiments she tried on him. When Washu began work again, everyone left Ryoko, Washu and Nobuyuki there in the lab.

He looked at Ryoko and approached her, "Ryoko can my son hear me? Can he really be alive?"

"Yes, he's with me now, I can feel him holding my gem." Ryoko was almost smiling, as she knew who it was with her now. At first she thought someone was trying to take control of her again, like Kagato had done, but when she discovered Tenchi was just using her to communicate, she started enjoying it.

"Why, why did you put your hand on my shoulder at the funeral?" He was confused and seemed to be having a hard time accepting all that was going on.

Smiling back at him, she responded, "When I felt my arm moving it was not me that was doing it. Actually, at first I thought… Kagato… was back and trying to regain control of me. But when I heard someone tell me to relax and then asked me to help I began to wonder. So it wasn't me, Tenchi placed my hand on your shoulder."

It was hard to accept, his son, who was supposed to be dead was trying to console him. Just like when his mom died, they tried to console each other. He smiled weakly as he thought about his son still trying to help. Giving Ryoko a quick thank you, he left the room.


	4. Declared Dead to Jurai

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: No need to be a Ghost, Declared Dead to Jurai

Ryoko then turned to her mother, "how soon do you think you can have his body ready?"

"If all goes well in three days or less. But you must understand I can only do a little at a time, if I leave him outside the stasis for too long it can cause permanent damage to his body." Ryoko thought about it and thought that it would be good to take it slow no matter how much she wanted to hold him again, this time with her real arms.

As Washu began reconstruction on Tenchi's body, Ryoko went back to a bed so that she could talk to him again in her astral form. In that form only she could see and talk to him, which made her feel special. She spent as much time as possible with him. In this form, she spent hours on end talking to him and just enjoying his presence. It was during this time that others began to notice that she was changing. It was easy to tell that this uninterrupted closeness with him was changing her dramatically.

Ayeka had approached Washu concerned about them, but she was not sure how to bring up the question that was buried in her mind. Washu though could tell something was bothering the princess but was unable to voice it so Washu told her, "If you're worried about Ryoko and Tenchi doing something when no one can stop them you can put your mind at ease. In their astral forms they have no genitalia." Ayeka looked confused till Washu bowed her head and said again, "they don't have, well." She thought of a polite way but then just said to her, "Look, in his astral form he does not have the equipment nor does she to engage in any sexual activities." She seemed relieved and shocked at herself that she would even think of that right now.

Even without a body, Tenchi was able to get Ryoko to change. No one was sure how he did it, but Tenchi had convinced Ryoko to go out to the carrot field and as he held her gem, he instructed her how to pull the carrots, which she did, and even enjoyed doing. Ryo-Ohki liked the fact that she still had someone to get carrots for her.

Tenchi's body was still about a day away from being ready when they received a surprise visit from the Emperor and his two wives. Washu had been so busy working trying to restore his body that she had completely missed their approach. As the ship descended the sound of the craft was unmistakable. So, Sasami and Ayeka rushed out to the dock to greet them. Ryoko stayed in the lab with Washu and Tenchi, while Nobuyuki was at work. When Tenchi's grandfather herd it he left his shrine to greet them.

Just as soon as Lady Misaki was on the ground, she was hugging Ayeka and Sasami like she had not seen them in years. Their father just remained silent as the display continued. Lady Funaho left them after saying her hello's to visit Yosho. No one was quite sure how to tell the Emperor and his wives what had happened to Tenchi.

However, the Emperor did not allow them time to think long enough about what to say. "Where is this boy? That Tenchi, that has corrupted you two?"

Ayeka spoke first, "He has not corrupted us."

"Where is he?" He gave her a look that made her step back.

Sasami jumped in "He's, he's um... "

"Well? Where is he? And what could be more important that greeting us?" He was as angry with him for not being here just as he was angry that he existed in the first place.

While Ayeka and Sasami tried to think of an excuse, it was Katsuhito that provided it. "Father, if you must know we had his funeral the other day." All eyes turned to him. "It seems as though he met with an unfortunate accident and by the time any of us got to him it was to late. Washu tried what she could but if you would like I can take you to his grave."

Azusa turned to Ayeka, "Is this true? Is he indeed dead?"

Ayeka looked down and thought about it, and she then looked up, "Yes father. His grave lies beside that of his mothers." Ayeka knew it was not wholly the truth as they were indeed going to bury him there when it was discovered that he was alive.

He looked at her suspiciously so they took him to go see the grave. The hole was now covered in and covered with flowers. The Emperor at first did not believe it, but he accepted it. Upon returning to the house, the Emperor made another announcement. "Ayeka, Sasami. Since this boy is now gone there is no reason for you to stay here. I would like for you to accompany us back to Jurai."

Both looked saddened and could not think of a way out of this. Azusa turned to Yosho, "Funaho tells me that you would prefer to die here than return to Jurai, is that true?"

He looked at this father in the eyes, "My wife, and my daughter are buried here. They were the most important things to me and now with this addition I cannot leave them. I will spend the rest of my life here with them."

A moment of compassion crossed the Emperors' face as he heard his son's plea to remain. After a stern look from Funaho and Misaki, he relented. At least that boy would not get his throne. "Very well, you may stay here. But Ayeka and Sasami are to return with us."

The girls looked down, as they could not think of a reason to stay. They knew their father did not like Tenchi and they did not want to tell him what had really happened. If they did then Yosho would be guilty of lying directly to the Emperor. Just when they thought that they were doomed another voice spoke up.

"Ayeka, what about Ryo-Oul?" Ayeka looked over at Funaho and remembered that he was just a sapling. She said a silent 'thank you' to her for bringing that up.

"Ryo-Oul is currently a sapling and cannot be moved yet. Since we were joined I need to be here because of our bond." It was definitely a long shot but it was true, she had to stay here with Ryo-Oul. Sasami was a different story completely. But it was Lady Misaki, which took care of that detail.

"My Sasami! You've not been away from your sister before so I am not going to separate you now when she has lost both her ship and Tenchi." Sasami and Ayeka looked at her with huge grins and after one final large hug of everyone present the three nobles returned to their ship.

Katsuhito shooed the girls inside quickly. Once inside he told them, "Lady Funaho knows that Tenchi may still live. But she will not say anything about it." The two princesses' were surprised to say the least. "We have bought you some time, but unfortunately they will be back for you. It is up to you to decide your fates." With that he turned and headed for the door again.

"Brother! Were you serious? Do you plan to die here?" Ayeka was on the brink of tears as she asked him this.

As he opened the door, he replied, "Yes. Yes Ayeka, I do plan to stay here and be buried next to my family. One day you too will understand what I feel." He walked out the door and returned to his shrine.

Ayeka and Sasami returned to the Lab where they informed Washu and Ryoko about what had happened. Both were not very surprised to find that no one inquired about them. But then again, the Juraians had never liked Ryoko or Washu very much. All four of them were relieved also when there was no threat made against them. After a while of talking they turned their attention to Tenchi.

He had been there beside Ryoko as the princesses' told them about what had just happened. He was surprised when his grandfather had covered for them all and relieved him of the duty of his title. But Tenchi had changed some in the past two days and he cautioned Ryoko to not let up her guard until they were all sure that the Juraians had left the system completely. He also let out a sigh of relief that Mihoshi had not been near; otherwise, she may have blown the whole thing.

That night he held Ryoko in his bed again till she went to sleep then he sat in the middle of the room to sort out his thoughts. As he thought, he began to contemplate the future. He was technically free now, he was considered dead and he would never have to go to Jurai. It seemed to be an unspoken wish of his to remain here, to remain a simple shrine priest and gardener. But what about his feeling for Ayeka? He did care for her, but it did not go beyond family.

With his death then she would have to return to Jurai with Sasami, or return as a bride. Although he knew she would be a lovely bride, he just could not see himself as the groom. As for Sasami, she was wonderful to have around. She could cook the best means and for being a princess, she loved to get her hands dirty. Knowing that she will look like Tsunami did not affect him at all, as he knew that she had a bigger destiny than he thought he had. Opening his eyes, he looked at Ryoko.

Allowing a smile on his face, he contemplated her and her past. Ryoko, the Demon Caller, or Ryoko the Space Pirate. Either way he knew that neither was by her choosing. Never had she been given a chance to choose what she wanted to be. Never had she been give the chance just to live. And yet the first thing she did by her choosing was to play with him as a child. He had heard her talk about it the other day.

She did not have to do that for me, but she chose to be there. When he was a child, she made him feel safe by the cave. It had been her that played with him, and it was her again that tried to comfort him after his grandma had died. And now, now, she was still with him and he knew that is all she wanted. If his peaceful life here free of Jurai was to be complete, he knew that she would make it that way.


	5. A Morning Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: No need to be a Ghost, A Morning Surprise

Looking back over his life the girls had always pressured him to choose, but Tenchi had never thought that he had, in fact, he had chosen before he even knew who he was. She was there for him, now it was time to be there for her.

Leaving her in his room, he returned to the lab. Washu was asleep by her keyboard. Looking in at his body, he noticed it was still in bad shape, but if he could call on the Light Hawk Wings when he entered the body then they would heal him. They had done that before. He sat on the table and allowed his ghostly legs to move into the same position as his legs in the tube. Then lying down in his body, he began to concentrate.

Washu had spent the past few days running tests and not sleeping, now fatigue had laid claim to her body. She slept so soundly that she was unaware of the miracle happening.

When Tenchi had laid himself down in his body, he began to concentrate. He focused on his body and on the Light Hawk Wings. As he concentrated, he could feel sensations all over his body. First it was pain then numbness, but he remained focused on one thing. Returning to his love as she slept. With his thoughts focused, the symbols appeared and his body was wrapped in an angelic glow.

He could feel the wings pass over him healing his body as they descended on him. The power from them burst out the glass of the tube allowing steam and smoke to fill the area around him as his body rose into the air. Washu's machines had started going crazy and some even melted from the sheer power radiating from him. But still she slept, as did the whole household.

Tenchi willed his body over to the ground and as he touched the floor he instantly shivered at the coldness of the floor. He smiled, as he knew that he was back. Picking up Washu in his arms, he took her out of the lab and laid her on the couch. Then covering her with a blanket, he looked up the stairs. His thoughts clear and his mind centered like they had never been before he ascended the staircase and entered his room.

Walking in he closed his door and settled into the bed beside Ryoko, this time wrapping his arms around her and they did not phase through her. With a strong inhale, he was amazed at how sweet she smelled and how her fragrance filled him like never before. He was almost too happy to sleep, but with returning to his body and breaking out of the lab he was tired now so he slept, and he stayed there till morning.

Sasami was the first one up as normal. She did not wake anyone up till she got downstairs and saw Washu asleep on the couch. Walking over to the scientist, she tried to wake her. "Washu? Little Washu?" It took some time but she finally did wake up.

"Oh, hi Sasami. Morning already then? Hay what are you doing in my lab?"

The girl snickered, "But Washu you are in the living room."

Looking around frantically she began to sputter, "what? How? Where? Um, How did I get here? The last thing I remember was running a test on Tenchi?"

Shrugging her shoulders the two entered the lab and saw the glass on the tube was shattered and smoke filled the room. Both of them ran over to the place where Tenchi had been but he was gone. Several of her machines were destroyed and others were barely recognizable.

Washu began to frantically look around for the answers as Sasami tried not to cry at the thought that Tenchi had gone away for good. Washu was unable to determine what happened, most of her monitors were burned out and the last thing they registered was a massive power flux. "Um, Sasami, I think… there is a problem, it seems… there was a massive power surge… then everything blew up."

Crying now she asked Washu, "But what about Tenchi? Didn't your camera's record anything?"

Sitting at her keyboard again Washu looked over her video and the last thing was a bright light that seemed to come from within the tube before it destroyed the lenses of the camera's. "I don't know… according to this there was a power flow, but..." She replayed the video from another angle and she could see herself sleeping at the keyboard. "But if there was an explosion… how did I get outside on the couch?"

Sad faced they left the lab and returned to the living room. There was no explanation, for in his current state if he had returned to his body he should have died. As they contemplated things Ayeka awoke and came downstairs. When she saw her sister and Washu, she inquired as to what was wrong, and they told her all that they knew.

"This is indeed terrible. We should awaken Ryoko and tell her about this, she will want to know." Ayeka seemed to have a good idea, so they followed her upstairs. Stopping at Tenchi's door they knew Ryoko was there, that is where she had been for the past several days.

Opening it slowly, they looked in, "Ryoko? Ryoko are you awake?" They could see her lying on the bed and she seemed to be happy. But hearing her name, she woke up slowly. "Ryoko, please we have to tell you something."

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and saw them standing just inside the door she smiled. "Morning, what's up?"

"There seems to have been something, um well we need you to come downstairs." Washu was not sure how to tell her what happened for she herself did not understand.

"Ok, fine I'll be there." Ryoko tossed back the covers and Sasami screamed. Everyone froze in their places as the girl pointed at Ryoko's side. Following her finger they saw that Ryoko had an extra arm. "Oh Shit!" Ryoko was scared so she jumped into the air to examine herself, but the arm fell away from her and everyone saw whose it was. There was Tenchi, asleep in his bed, and his arm had been around Ryoko. All of them nearly fainted at the sight of him, but Ryoko was first to touch him. She weakly held out a hand and touched his face just to make sure she was not dreaming. "Tenchi?"

When her hand made contact with him he smiled and moved to get more comfortable. The girls just laughed and moved in closer. Unable to believe the sight before them Ryoko and Washu began to look over his body and found that he was completely healed. There was no explanation for his sudden recovery, or why he was there.

Finally, Ryoko sent Sasami to start breakfast then sent Ayeka to get his grandpa and Washu to get his dad. She stayed there with him and gently caressed his face and hair. He seemed to respond to her touches because she could hear him moan occasionally. Tears began to fall from Ryoko, as she was so happy to have him back. Placing her head against his chest, she began to cry harder until a hand touched her face. 

Her head jerked up to see him smiling at her. "I hope you're not crying over a corpse?" Smiling wildly, she flung herself at him hugging him.

"Oh Tenchi! I missed you so much! Please don't ever do that again!" She was crying and begging him like that when everyone returned to his room.

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Ryoko, everyone is back. And we saw each other just yesterday in the lab."

"That reminds me Tenchi what happened in the lab?" Washu was curious, as there seemed to be no explanation for it. He sat up and gently pushed Ryoko away. When he stood up for them all to see he closed his eyes and embraced the power of the wings again.

All of them saw the symbols appear and then the wings appear before him. "I used the healing power of the wings… to both reunite me with my physical form and to escape that thing. I'm sorry Washu but I kind of destroyed some of your things. As for you, well you looked uncomfortable sleeping on your keyboard so I put you on the couch."

"You mean to tell me that I missed you using those things in my lab!" She almost sounded upset, but she continued, "well considering things you can destroy my lab anytime, but next time I get to watch!"

They all laughed at that and hoped there never would be a next time. Tenchi then turned to his dresser and pulling out a small box, he told them. "I have an announcement, for years I have been asked to make a decision as to who I loved." When he brought up that question everyone went silent and Ryoko and Ayeka almost held their breath. "But to be truthful, I had made a decision a long time ago, I just… never admitted it, to anyone… including myself." He looked at Ayeka and then Ryoko. "I believe that my decision will possibly not surprise anyone here."

He seemed to approach them both as they were right beside each other. "I have loved you both, but one I have loved more then family. But, I hid my feelings. I did not want to hurt either of you. Both of you have done things to embarrass me and at times make me mad, but I could never hate or stop loving either of you. My decision was made a few days ago, after it had been reaffirmed many times over the past few years and even over my life." Ryoko looked up at him at this, "Yes, Ryoko. I love you." Dropping to one knee, he opened the box that held his mothers' engagement ring. "Will you please marry..." he was unable to continue as she shouted yes and then began to kiss him feverishly before all those around.

At first Ayeka had hoped that he would choose her, but seeing him this morning, she knew that he wouldn't. So, when he did make his choice official she celebrated with everyone over his proposal. As they watched Ryoko kiss him several times they could not help but let out a sigh as their lips finally met and they held on to each other like they might disappear.

Ryoko had always wanted Tenchi to love her, but she was not expecting him to want to marry her. From reading his dad's books that was to be a symbol of great love where two people wanted to spend their lives together, which is exactly what they both wanted.

**********

Authors Note: While I am considering continuing this, I will be taking a break from it while I work on what should come next. Keep your eyes open for more updates. :)


End file.
